Chrysalide
by Ellyssa17
Summary: La veille de ses quinze ans, Akira voit son monde bouleversé, une vérité qu'elle met un point d'honneur à rétablir. Harry/femme et puissante Harry. HP/RL


_**Titre :**_ _ **Le chrysalide**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _La veille de ses quinze ans, Akira voit son monde bouleversé, une vérité qu'elle met un point d'honneur à rétablir._ _Dark Harry/femme et puissant_ _e_ _Harry._ _HP/RL_

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

 **Paroles**

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

 _Vision_

.

.

 _Ma chérie, ma douce Akira,_

 _Je te regarde dormir dans ton lit alors que j'écris cette lettre. Je sais que bientôt, James et moi ne serons plus de ce monde et que toi, ma douce fille, sera seule. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, je le sais, mais ne peux rien faire. Si mes calculs sont bons, cette lettre te parviendra à la fin de tes quatorze ans. Lis bien, ma fille car c'est important. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que tout ce qu'on a pus te dire à mon sujet, ou une grande partie est faux, je ne suis pas une née moldue comme tout le monde semble le croire, je suis en réalité une sang-pur et descendante des nobles lignées de Morgane Le Fey - Pendragon et de celle de Merlin Emrys, adopté par la famille Evans, pourquoi, ou comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même et ne le saurais probablement jamais. J'ai des dons qui me viennent de mes ancêtres Morgane et Merlin, don que tu as hérité, mais que j'ai bloqué pour ta propre sécurité. Ils ne se déclencheront qu'à ton quinzième anniversaire. La guérison, la métamorphose, plus connu chez les sorciers comme métamorphomagie, l'enchantement, comprendre la nature et les animaux, attention, tu peut les comprendre, pas les contrôler, la capacité de lire et contrôler les esprits et de bloquer le tient à toute intrusion, de nos jours, on appelle cela Legilimancie et Occlumancie, deux capacités qui s'apprennent difficilement, mais toi, mon ange et une manieuse d'esprit née, et la capacité de voir l'avenir. Prends garde ma fille, ces dons sont précieux, mais entre de mauvaises mains, ils peuvent être utilisés à mauvais escient._

 _Concernant ton père, j'ai le regret de t'informer que ce n'est pas James Potter comme tout le monde à dû te dire. Non, ton père est un homme puissant, merveilleux et dangereux à la fois. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelque année déjà, j'avais seize ans, je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse quand nos regards se sont croisés, nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux. Il a commencé à me courtiser et nous nous sommes marié un an plus tard dans le plus grand secret. Vois-tu, ton père n'est pas l'un des hommes les plus appréciés dans notre monde, sa façon de voir, comment notre monde pourrait être meilleur, ne plaît pas à certaines personnes, notamment ceux qui ne sont pas sang-pur. La magie, et je l'ai vue, est en train de mourir, plus nous introduisons le monde moldue dans notre monde, plus la magie se meurt. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien, mais la façon dont les demis-sang et les nées-moldus nous force à nous y plier, détruit la magie._

 _Ton père et moi étions heureux, mais son plus grand ennemi ne le voyait ainsi. Il a réussi à m'éloigner de ton père à l'aide de potion de contrôle et me forcer à un mariage avec James Potter. James voulait un héritier, et tu es née, seulement ce que James ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai retardé la grossesse, te faisant naître un mois plus tard que ce qui était prévu. James et tout le monde croient que tu es la fille de Potter, mais c'est faux, ton père se nomme Tom Marvolo Riddle. Oui, tu l'aura comprit, il est ce même Tom que Dumbledore tente désespérant de te faire tuer, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que comme moi, ton père est le descendant d'une grande lignée, celle de Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement, à cause de Dumbledore, ton propre père à cru à ma trahison et te croit l'enfant d'un autre._

 _Il faut que tu sache, tout le monde te dira que Tom ou Voldemort comme les sorciers l'appellent, n'est pas celui qui nous a tués. J'ai eu une vision de notre mort, je ne peux malheureusement pas la changer au risque de changer l'avenir et de rendre les choses encore pires pour toi. Celui qui a levé sa baguette sur moi mon ange, n'est autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Quand il a compris que tu étais l'objet de sa destruction, il a décidé de te tuer en se faisant passer pour Tom. Il va réussir à détruire le corps de ton père et je ne peux rien faire pour ça, mais je sais qu'il reviendra, peut-être pas de la meilleure façon pour toi et j'en suis navrée, ma chérie. Je vais me servir de mes pouvoirs et invoquer la magie ancienne pour te protéger, mais Dumbledore ne s'arrêta pas là. Il te croira si puissante, ce que tu es, mais il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point, qu'il va tout faire pour te contrôler. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de ce qu'il compte faire, mais je sais que tout va changer à partir de ta quatrième année à Poudlard._

 _Il y a des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance, mais j'ai le regret de t'informer que tes meilleurs amis ne le sont pas, Dumbledore les a mis en place pour toi avec l'aide de Molly Weasley, mais ses cinq fils aînés seront une grande aide pour toi, je le sais et tu le sauras toi aussi quand les blocs que j'ai mis en place céderont. Chérie, tu peux avoir confiance en Sirius, il sait tout, il a pour mission de veiller sur toi, mais ne pourra rien dire avant ton quinzième anniversaire. À minuit moins cinq, la lettre se transformera en portoloin et t'emmènera dans un lieu sécurisé par moi et Sirius. À minuit précise, tu commencera ton éveil magique. De là, Sirius veillera sur toi jusqu'à ton réveil et t'expliquera tout plus en détaille. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera, mon don s'arrête au moment où tu acquiers les tiens, mais j'espère de tout cœur que tout ira bien pour toi et si tu vois ton père, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours fait. Tu es une chrysalide, ma chérie, une chrysalide qui deviendra un magnifique papillon. Alors vas et déploie tes ailes._

 _Avec tout mon amour, ta maman_

 _Lily Jedusor_

.

.

Un mois. Sirius soupira, cela faisait un mois que sa filleule était plongée dans une sorte de coma magique. Lily n'avait pas prévu ça, et Sirius ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Sirius était frustré, il voulait tellement que sa petite Aki se réveille. Il avait su quoi faire jusqu'à maintenant, sa chère Lily avait tracé leurs vies jusqu'aux quinze ans d'Akira. Sa meilleure amie Lily qui s'était sacrifiée pour sa précieuse fille. Dumbledore ne s'était jamais douté qu'il avait eu tort. Lui et Lily s'étaient rencontrer bien avant qu'il ne rencontre James et Rémus. Dès le premier jour, Lily l'avait mis en garde contre le directeur et lui avait dit son rôle à jouer dans l'avenir. Elle, du haut de ses onze ans, lui avait dit qu'il serait le protecteur de sa fille dans l'avenir. Quel enfant de onze ans croirait ça ? Mais Lily lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses fois qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et la croire. Dès lors, Sirius avait grandi à Poudlard dans l'ombre de Lily, ami fidèle et secret. Il savait bien sûr l'identité du véritable père d'Akira, mais Lily lui avait dit que son temps viendrait. Alors dans l'ombre, il avait observé, vu sa meilleure amie se faire manipuler par Dumbledore et James qu'il avait cru son ami, mais pour le bien de Lily et de sa fille, il avait attendu le bon moment pour la libérer des potions de contrainte. Quelques jours plus tard, Lily mourrait des mains de Dumbledore et lui envoyer à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait patienter. Et patienté, il l'avait fait, pendant treize ans, jusqu'au jour où il reçut le message de Lily, jusqu'au jour où il fut l'heure de prendre soin de sa filleule.

Et aujourd'hui, sa patiente le tuait de jour en jour en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Pendant des années depuis ses onze ans, il avait été dépendant du don de Lily et maintenant, il était dans le brouillard, car il ne savait pas quand Akira se réveillerait. Avec un dernier regard sur le corps endormit de la jeune fille, Sirius quitta la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de thé. Inconscient qu'après son départ, la magie s'était mit à l'œuvre et avait envelopper le corps d'Akira. Le réveil était proche et les changements devaient se faire. Une heure plus tard, Sirius était encore dans la cuisine à chercher un moyen de communiquer avec le père d'Akira quand une explosion de magie se répandit dans la maison et le secteur. Sirius quitta la pièce de toute urgence et arriva dans la chambre de sa filleule. Le choc le frappa quand il la vit, assise sur son lit. Son corps avait changé d'une manière frappante, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, plus ordonnés et d'un noir plus profond qu'avant, ses yeux étaient toujours de la couleur du sort de la mort, mais parsemer d'éclats écarlate et argenté. Ses traits s'étaient modifiés, elle n'avait plus rien d'une Potter, mais Sirius pouvait voir la ressemblance avec Voldemort et Lily mélanger. Sa filleule était enfin qui elle devait être, Akira Iblis Merope Riddle.

Akira se leva en voyant son parrain figé sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle rigola et se jeta dans ses bras. Sirius se réveilla de son choc à temps pour réceptionner Akira et la serrer dans ses bras. Il remarqua à peine qu'elle était un peu plus grande. Tout ce qui lui importait, était qu'elle était enfin réveillée.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué cub.**

 **\- Je sais Siri, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, Dumby a déjà repérer mon explosion magique, il sera bientôt là. Accroche-toi, nous partons.**

Sirius avait juste eu le temps de s'accrocher à sa filleule que les deux avaient disparu dans une bourrasque de vent. Le décor de la maison changea après leur départ, de leur passage, il ne restait plus aucune trace. La maison était déserte et présenter comme inhabité depuis des années. La magie protégeait ses enfants et les aidait.

.

.

 _ **Manoir Riddle**_

Lors d'une réunion de Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts, une forme fantomatique de l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années apparue. Certains reconnurent la jeune fille, mais furent incertains dû aux changements dans son apparence. Toutes conversations se stoppèrent et tous avaient son attention.

 **\- Bien le bonjour sorciers et sorcières, mon nom est Akira Iblis Merope Riddle...**

.

 _ **Poudlard**_

Les professeurs et élèves de Poudlard étaient réunit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner quand une forme fantomatique apparue en plein milieu de la grande salle. Des voix s'élevèrent dans la grande salle en découvrant l'identité de la jeune fille.

 **\- Bien le bonjour sorciers et sorcières, mon nom est Akira Iblis Merope Riddle...**

.

 _ **Ministère de la Magie**_

Un peu partout dans le grand bâtiment du ministère de la magie, une forme fantomatique apparue devant les sorciers. La jeune fille fut reconnue par beaucoup grâce à sa célébrité.

 **\- Bien le bonjour sorciers et sorcières, mon nom est Akira Iblis Merope Riddle...**

 **.**

D'un peu partout dans le monde, chaque sorciers pouvaient voir le message qui leur était adressé. Dans un lieu reculer de tout, Akira se tenait au centre du cercle magique qu'elle et Sirius avaient mit au point pour s'adresser aux sorciers. Akira sourit à son parrain et activa le sort. Elle savait que grâce à ça, le monde ouvrirait enfin les yeux et commencerait à changer. Il était temps que la vérité éclate et que la vraie magie renaisse.

 **\- Bien le bonjour sorciers et sorcières, mon nom est Akira Iblis Merope Riddle. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Riddle et non Potter. Pourquoi ? La raison est simple, James Potter n'a jamais été mon père que de nom qu'il a usurpé. Ma mère Lily, n'a jamais été sa femme, elle ne l'a même d'ailleurs jamais aimer, mais James Potter avec l'aide d'Albus Dumbledore ont enlevé ma mère à son véritable amour. Beaucoup d'entre vous me diront que je mens, et bien, je n'aurais qu'une chose à vous dire pour cela, moi Akira Iblis Merope Riddle, jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je vais dévoiler au monde sorcier au cours des prochaines heures, est la pure vérité et que si mensonge sort de ma bouche, je sois dépouillé de ma magie. Ainsi soit-il.**

Tous purent voir une lueur argenté briller autour de la jeune fille, signe que le serment était véritable.

 **\- Bien, une chose de faite. Mon nom est Akira Iblis Merope Riddle,** pour prouver la vérité, Akira produisit un simple _Lumos_ avec sa baguette. **Je suis la fille légitime de Lily Riddle, adopté Evans, née Le Fey – Pendragon – Emrys, descendante de la Fée Morgane, de Merlin** **et d'Arthur Pendragon** **, ainsi que de Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant de Salazar Serpentard.** Un _Lumos_ de plus, la vérité était dite. **Maintenant, vous devez tous avoir compri** **s** **, je suis l'héritière légitime au trône de Grande-Bretagne et je compte d'ici la fin de mes quinze ans, réclamer ce qui me revient de droit. De plus, j'accuse Albus Dumbledore de la mort de James Potter et Lily Riddle, d'usurpation d'héritage, de vol d'héritage et de bien de nobles et anciennes familles comme les Potter, les Black et bien d'autre encore, de l'administration de potion de contrôle à Lily Riddle, de manipulation, tentative de meurtre et tentative de contrôle sur ma personne par le biais de potion et sort interdit.** La baguette produit un _Lumos_. **Dumbledore veut le pouvoir et la gloire et pour cela, il est prêt à tout,** _ **pour le plus grand bien**_ **, dit-il, mais tout cela n'est que mensonge.** **Il dit avoir vaincu** **le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945,** **vous y croyez vraiment ? Pas moi, et pour cause, Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient amants. Ils complotaient tout deux pour le contrôle du monde, mais ils avaient tout deux des avis différents sur la manière de le faire, Grindelwald voulait le faire par la force et le sang, mais Dumbledore voulait le faire par la ruse et la manipulation. Le débat à prit fin, le jour où, par un éclat de colère, Dumbledore tua sa sœur Ariana, il mit sa mort sur le compte de son amant et le tua à son tour et en récolta toute la gloire**. **Il a continu** **é** **son ascension dans l'ombre, directeur de Poudlard, directeur du Magenmagot, vous autres sorciers lui offrez le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Dumbledore prétend qu'il existe une prophétie sur moi vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et voilà ce qu'elle dit :** _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...,**_ **mais cette prophétie est fausse. La vrai** **e** **prophétie, la voici :** _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire renaître la magie approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'on créer, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... quand le temps viendra, quand son quatorzième printemps s'achèvera, son éveil viendra... et avec lui, la responsabilité d'un temps oubli**_ _ **é**_ _ **... prenez garde, la magie se meurt, la magie disparaît... Celui qui a le pouvoir de faire renaître la magie approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'on créer, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... sorciers, respecter et écouter ou la magie à jamais vous quittera..**_ _._ La baguette brilla d'un puissant _Lumos_. **Comme vous le voyez, j'ai toujours ma magie. Sorciers, en introduisant le monde moldu comme vous le faite dans notre monde, vous tuez la magie, si vous continuez sur cette voi** **e** **, la magie s'éteindra dans moins de dix ans.** **C'est maintenant à vous de voir si vous voulez continuer sur votre chemin ou préserver la magie dès maintenant, mais laissez moi vous prévenir que je n'hésiterais pas à me battre pour la préserver et n'hésiterais pas à éliminé tout ceux qui se dresseron** **t** **sur mon chemin. Je ne dis pas que j'opterais pour une purge comme beaucoup le penserons, car la magie offre son don à ceux qu'elle en juge digne. Sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou née-moldue, la** **M** **agie nous a tous bénie et je continuerais à suivre le chemin qu'elle a trac** **é** **pour moi, à vous de voir si vous en ferez autant. Sorciers, fait votre choix, le mien est déjà fait.**

Un dernier Lumos et l'image disparue. De partout dans le monde, les sorciers étaient en effusions, ses révélations changeaient beaucoup de choses. De plus, une Pendragon allait enfin remonter sur le trône. De partout dans le monde, beaucoup préparaient déjà le retour de la nouvelle Reine.

.

 _ **Manoir Riddle**_

Voldemort était figé sur son siège. Sa Lily, sa bien-aimée, ne l'avait pas trahit, plus encore, elle lui avait donné une héritière. La détermination se lisait sur le visage du Lord Noir. Sa fille, sa précieuse Akira se devait d'être auprès de lui. Il se devait de la soutenir.

Les mangemorts regardaient comme leur Maître restait silencieux, mais chacun réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Leur Maître avait une fille. La fille de Voldemort était la future Reine de Grande-Bretagne. À cet instant, nul ne savait s'ils devaient être heureux ou terrifié de l'avenir.

.

 _ **Poudlard**_

Dumbledore regarda avec effroi et colère comme l'image de cette petite garce d'Akira s'effaça. La gamine avait ruiné des années de travail et Dumbledore se jura qu'elle le payerait.

Les professeurs et élèves se tournèrent finalement vers leur directeur dont la rage était plus que visible. Les professeurs levèrent leurs baguettes dans le but de l'arrêter avant l'arriver des Aurors, mais Dumbledore n'était pas un grand sorcier pour rien et réussit à s'échapper. Tous n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que Dumbledore ne trouve jamais Akira.

.

 _ **Ministère de la Magie**_

Un peu partout dans le grand bâtiment du ministère de la magie, l'agitation était à son comble. Une royauté allait être mise en place et nul ne savait ce qu'il en adviendrait. Akira devait dès maintenant être trouvé et Dumbledore mit en arrestation pour son procès.


End file.
